Fragments
by Hydrenee
Summary: Kumpulan drabble. [Ch 2: Joonmyeon tahu ini gila. Tidak wajar punya ketertarikan pada orang dengan kelainan mental seperti Yifan-terutama saat dia sendiri adalah perawat pribadinya. KrisHo]
1. Chapter 1

Yifan mengaku kalau Luhan itu kadang gila.

"Mereka tidak bisa konser di Cina, kan?" Luhan manyun. "Kita menyamar saja."

Dan di sinilah mereka, tertutup hoodie hitam dan kacamata gelap, menyelinap di antara para fans wanita yang terlalu semangat hingga tak menyadari dua mantan member itu berada di antara mereka.

Yifan jujur kalau ini memacu adrenalin. Manajernya bisa marah besar kalau tahu dia diam-diam ke Korea tanpa izin. Tapi ini semua demi mengobati rindu.

Bagaimanapun, dia masih kangen EXO.

Lampu dipadamkan. Luhan kenal beberapa aktris dan aktor terkenal di antara fans. Mereka berdua sengaja memilih barisan paling belakang. Tidak apa tidak dekat, asal bisa duduk melepas penat.

EXOrdium hari pertama berlangsung luar biasa menurut mereka. Tapi ada satu yang mengganggu Yifan. Satu lagu di mana semua lightstick berubah merah dan semua meneriakkan "AR-TI-FI-CIAL LOVE!"

Yifan tidak bisa tidak menganga. Luhan tidak bisa tidak meremas paha.

Joonmyeon berhenti sejajar dengan tempat Yifan duduk. Bermain dengan tongkat di tangannya, menari mengikuti beat lagu yang menggoda, memasang tampang nakal miliknya, memainkan selangkangan dan paha yang dibalut jeans ketat dan YA TUHAN!

Luhan tertawa ketika Joonmyeon mengedip nakal dan memamerkan selangkangan. Yifan melongo seperti bocah tolol. Demi tuhan, itu asetnya! Asetnya!

Ini tarian terlarang!

"Ini konser... atau klab malam?"

Luhan tidak menjawab. Hanya tertawa. Yifan panasbdingin melihat Joonmyeon menarik kepala ke belakang dan bermain dengan tongkat itu dengan tidak senonoh-ekspresinya, EKSPRESINYA!

Mereka ikut bersorak saat Joonmyeon berkata kalau EXOrdium akan jadi 6 hari. Esoknya, Yifan dan Luhan datang lagi.

Dengan tiket yang lebih mahal, di zona pink. Luhan menyeringai, karena kali ini yang memaksa menonton lebih dekat adalah Yifan sendiri.

.

.

.

.

[end]

 **.:xxx:.**

 **an:** Ada yang bingung ini apaan? :3

Pertama jangan timpuk saya dulu karena ini bukan new story. Bukan. Sesuai judulnya, "Fragments", ini adalah kumpulan drabble yang terutama hasil rikuesan di ig. Drabble ini, rikuesan **kyubilla,** promptnya adalah "Kris nonton Artificial Love di EXO'rDium" dengan KrisHo sebagai main pair. Kadang kalau aku lagi bosen atau kena writerblock, aku bakal buka opreq prompt di ig. Dan ini sewaktu-waktu, engga ada jadwalnya.

Sambil nunggu aku nyelesaiin LH, aku kasih ini dulu ya :3 Jangan takut karena aku ga bakal nelantarin Kosmos dan LH.


	2. Chapter 2

Joonmyeon tahu ini gila. Tidak wajar punya ketertarikan pada orang dengan kelainan mental seperti Yifan-terutama saat dia sendiri adalah perawat pribadinya.

"Yifan sudah makan?"

Pria yang duduk diam di depannya hanya mengangguk. Lalu tersenyum lebar.

Ini hal biasa. Yifan yang mengidap autisme memang lebih suka tersenyum lebih lebar dan lebih sering dari siapapun, tapi justru itu daya tariknya.

Yah, selain, uhm, badannya yang tegap dan besar. Maklum saja, Yifan adalah pasien Joonmyeon yang paling dewasa. Yang lainnya hanya anak-anak.

Tapi yang membuat Joonmyeon kasihan adalah karena walau autis, Yifan juga manusia. Dia punya gejolak hormon yang bahaya kalau tidak dilampiaskan.

Grep.

Joonmyeon merona saat tangan Yifan menggapai seragam perawatnya, tepat pada kerah.

"Un... Yifan...?"

Yifan tidak bisa bicara dengan normal. Akibatnya, ia melakukan semuanya dengan tindakan.

Seperti merobek seragam Joonmyeon menjadi dua dan menindih tubuhnya di atas dipan kecil tepat ia biasa tidur tiap malam. Yifan akan menggeram kala mendengar erangan Joonmyeon yang menggoda.

Walau Joonmyeon memintanya untuk tidak 'main' lagi hari ini-karena kemarin sudah, atau jangan mendesah terlalu keras karena ia tidak ingin ada orang lain yang dengar pergumulan mereka, tapi Yifan tidak bisa dicegah.

Ah, sudahlah. Memang toh ini juga tugasnya untuk merawat Yifan, Joonmyeon membatin seraya menikmati cara bibir yang sering gelagapan itu memanja selangkanya.

.

.

.

end

 **AN:** Yang belum apa... oh iya... Kosmos ya...

At least now I'm back /usep air mata


End file.
